


Inconsciemment mien

by mai96



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Team as Family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mai96/pseuds/mai96
Summary: Kuroko cacha son visage légèrement rose dans la poitrine d'Imayoshi quand il réalisa que l'équipe de Seirin était là depuis le début. Il voulait se cacher d'eux et du sourire satisfait d'Imayoshi. Stupide pari ! Traduction





	Inconsciemment mien

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Obliviously Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/348315) by Obsidian Abyss. 



> Bonjour tout le monde. Comment ça va ?  
> Nous voici avec une nouvelle traduction, cette fois sur le manga Kuroko no Basket. Cette traduction est sur un couple que j'aime bien. Et puis, ils sont mimis dans cette fic. L'équipe de Seirin aussi.  
> Bonne lecture.

« Où est passé Kuroko ? demanda Koga quand il réalisa que le garçon au cheveux bleu était vraiment absent.  
– Tu veux dire qu'il n'est plus là ? »  
Koga secoua la tête à la question de Riko.  
« Je le cherche depuis la fin de l'entrainement. Il a laissé son sac ici. »  
Il montra le sac de sport bleu.  
« C'est étrange, commenta Kagami. D'habitude, il est le dernier à quitter le gymnase.  
– Tu as raison », acquiesça Hyuuga et il regarda le sac, incertain.  
Kuroko n'était pas non plus du genre à oublier ses affaires.  
« Je me demande pourquoi il est parti plus tôt que d'habitude. »  
Kiyoshi intervint :  
« Oh, c'est parce qu'il a un rencard. »  
Il ne remarqua pas la manière dont l'équipe l'avait dévisagé à ces mots.  
Le silence remplissait tout le gymnase et tout le monde regardait le "cœur de fer" pendant une minute avant…  
« Quoi ?! » s'écrièrent-ils tous d'une même voix.  
Hyuuga gifla Kiyoshi derrière la tête.  
« Ne dit pas des choses aussi stupides !  
– Eh ? Je suis sérieux », dit Kiyoshi, se frottant la tête calmement avant d'ouvrir le sac de Kuroko d'où il sortit le portable du jeune adolescent.  
Il l'alluma et chercha un message en particulier.  
« Voilà ! Regardez ! »  
Tout le monde se pencha vers le portable.  
Pour : Kuroko Tetsuya  
De : Inconnu  
Tet-chan, je viendrais te chercher à Maji Burger puis nous irons au café qui vient juste d'ouvrir comme promis. A tout de suite~  
« C'est très impoli de regarder dans ses messages personnels ! s'exclama Izuki, éteignant l'objet en question et le remettant dans le sac qu'il ferma.  
– Eh ben, vous vouliez savoir pourquoi il était parti plus tôt que d'habitude », Dit Kiyoshi.  
Hyuuga le frappa de nouveau derrière la tête.  
« E~h ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
– Pour regarder des messages personnels, idiot.  
– Eh ! Tu l'as fait aussi !  
– Tu l'as fait en premier.  
– Taisez-vous ! » s'écria Riko.  
Tout le monde se calma et la tension continua d'augmenter jusqu'à ce que leur coach la brise.  
« Vous avez tous fini de vous changer ? »  
L'équipe acquiesça.  
« Kagami, prends le sac de Kuroko. Tout le monde, nous allons suivre Kuroko et son mystérieux rendez-vous !  
– Regarder ses messages personnels n'est pas assez ? Maintenant, nous allons le suivre ? » s'écria Koga, inquiet.  
Mitobe et les autres premières années acquiescèrent en accord.  
« C'est sa punition pour en avoir parlé à personne ! Cela pourrait être une personne avec une mauvaise influence sur lui ou qui profiterait de lui ! dit Riko, énervée. Ce gars pourrait ne pas être bon pour Kuroko et c'est notre responsabilité en tant que coéquipiers de prendre soin de lui.  
– Tu ne penses pas que tu vas trop loin ? » demanda Kagami pendant qu'il prenait le sac des mains de Koga.  
– Non ! dit Riko d'une voix qui ne laissait place à aucune remarque. Maintenant, tout le monde, en route ! »  
L'équipe put seulement soupirer et suivre. Aussi réticents qu'ils étaient, ils étaient vraiment curieux de découvrir qui était le rendez-vous de Kuroko.  
Kuroko sirotait son milkshake à la vanille quand il réalisa qu'il avait oublié son sac au gymnase. Tant pis, il le récupérerait le lendemain.  
Il était assis à son siège habituel à Maji Burger, l'attendant.  
Le garçon aux cheveux glacé prit une gorgé agacée en réponse à cette pensée même si son expression était toujours impassible. Aux préliminaires de l'inter-lycée, le capitaine de Touou et lui avaient fait un pari. Si son équipe gagnait, le capitaine lui paierait des milkshakes pendant un mois entier, sans aucune plainte. Et si l'équipe du capitaine gagnait, Kuroko irait à des rendez-vous avec lui pendant un mois à partir d'aujourd'hui.  
Et comme Seirin avait perdu, il était là.  
« Tu attends depuis longtemps ? » demanda une voix douce à sa droite.  
Kuroko n'avait pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir que la personne qu'il attendait était là.  
« Malheureusement, je viens de te remarquer à l'instant.  
– Seulement depuis quelques minutes, répondit Kuroko de façon monotone avant de recommencer à boire son milkshake.  
– Tu aimes vraiment cette boisson, hein ? » rit Imayoshi, prenant un siège à côté de lui.  
Kuroko acquiesça. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quand le capitaine l'observait avec ce petit sourire satisfait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner.  
« Eh bien, c'est parti Tet-chan. »  
Kuroko fit la moue au surnom d'Imayoshi pour s'adresser à lui.  
« C'était une partie du pari, et tu le sais~. Maintenant, allons-y. »  
Kuroko prit son milkshake et quitta le fast-food avec l'adolescent plus grand à côté de lui.  
« C'est seulement à cinq minutes de marche d'ici », dit Imayoshi alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher. C'est un nouveau café appelé "Vanilla Kisses". Il est connu à l'étranger pour ses bonnes pâtisseries à la vanille, d'où le nom et ses plats principaux qui sont aussi bons. Ils servent aussi des milkshakes à la vanille. »  
Le garçon aux cheveux bleu accéléra légèrement avec un regard d'espoir très mignon sur son visage, faisant sourire le capitaine.  
« Avec ta petite taille, ton visage mignon et une promesse de ce milkshake, les gens abuseront facilement de toi, commenta Imayoshi.  
– Pour ta gouverne, je ne suis pas petit, je suis juste moins grand que d'autres, répondit Kuroko avec son ton vide d'émotion. Et je ne suis pas mignon. »  
– Rien sur le milkshake, hein ? Et bien, si tu le dis, Tet-chan. »  
Kuroko serra les lèvres en entendant le surnom, causant l'amusement de son interlocuteur.  
« Ça t'amuses vraiment, pas vrai ? demanda Kuroko avec un ton grincheux.  
– Absolument. »  
Étonnamment, Kuroko découvrit apprécier la présence d'Imayoshi. Leurs conversations étaient agréables et malgré leurs personnalités très différentes, ils avaient les mêmes opinions sur certaines choses et ils donnaient à l'autre de bons conseils.  
« Je te conseille d'apporter une boite avec des abeilles et la montrer à Aomine ou la mettre dans son casier, recommanda Kuroko quand le capitaine lui demanda comment contenir l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus foncés. Il a peur des abeilles depuis qu'il a été piqué quand il était enfant.  
– Hm, je ne le savais pas, ricana Imayoshi. Bon matériel de chantage. Je soupçonne que tu l'as utilisé aussi contre lui pendant le collège.  
– Beaucoup de fois », dit Kuroko avec un léger sourire sur son visage.  
Il regarda son compagnon et nota que Imayoshi l'observait.  
« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage, Imayoshi-kun ? »  
Il prit une gorgée de sa boisson après cette question.  
« Ton sourire est très mignon. »  
Le plus petit s'étouffa avec sa boisson.  
« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec ce que j'ai dit ?  
– A… Ah… bégaya Kuroko mais continua de garder un visage presque vierge avec une légère teinte rose sur ses joues. Je n'avais pas entendu ça depuis un moment.  
– Tu mérites certainement de l'entendre plus souvent. »  
Le sixième joueur fantôme ne regardait pas Imayoshi dans les yeux parce qu'il pouvait sentir sa rougeur augmenter.  
« Merci. »  
Le ton utilisé aurait dû être impassible mais si vous écoutiez bien ou si vous étiez observateur comme Imayoshi, alors vous auriez pu entendre la tendresse et la sincérité dans ces mots.  
« LE CAPITAINE, IMAYOSHI SHOICHI, DE L'EQUIPE DE TOUOU ? » s'exclama haut et fort Kagami, surpris.  
Les trois premières années avaient sauté et poussé le roux au sol et couvert sa bouche quand les deux personnes qu'ils suivaient (traquaient) se retournèrent. L'équipe de Seirin soupirèrent de soulagement quand le couple se remit à marcher.  
« Bakagami, nous sommes aussi surpris que toi mais ne crie pas aussi fort », marmonna Hyuuga, avec colère.  
Quand Kagami fut calmé, les autres le lâchèrent et il demanda :  
« Pourquoi est-il en couple avec ce gars flippant ?  
– J'ai entendu quelque chose à propos d'un pari dans leur conversation.  
– Un pari ? Demanda Riko. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça !  
– Nous devrions probablement demander à Kuroko après ce rendez-vous, dit Izuki avant de redonner son attention au couple. Regardez, ils vont au café !  
– Soyez aussi discret que possible ! ordonna Riko. Ou je triple votre entrainement de demain. »  
Imayoshi savait qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes qui les suivaient sur leur trajet vers le café. Cela lui était égal. Comme ça, il pourrait montrer à qui exactement Kuroko appartenait.  
Même si le garçon lui-même ne le réalisait pas encore.  
« C'est ici. »  
Il ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Kuroko d'entrer en premier.  
« Après toi. »  
Il regarda le garçon trop poli le remercier et entrer, le suivant rapidement. Ils prirent une table pour deux près de l'entrée et s'assirent sur deux chaises confortables qui étaient un peu trop mais avec des coussins un peu trop rembourrés à son goût.  
Un serveur arriva et leur donna les menus et après quelques minutes, ils passèrent commande.  
« Je vais prendre des pâtes, dit Imayoshi. Et de l'eau  
– Une salade et un milkshake à la vanille, s'il vous plaît », continua Kuroko.  
Le serveur acquiesça.  
« Nous commanderons les desserts plus tard. »  
Après ça, le serveur partit immédiatement.  
« Imayoshi-kun, je sens que nous sommes observés, dit Kuroko avec son habituel visage vide de toute émotion. Par contre, je ne peux pas deviner par qui. »  
Je peux, pensa le capitaine de Touou alors qu'il regardait discrètement un coin assez loin où un grand groupe de personnes couvraient leurs visages avec leurs menus. Ils ne sont pas vraiment discrets.  
« Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, Tet-chan. »  
Il sourit alors que le jeune adolescent fit la moue une nouvelle fois.  
« Tu n'apprécies pas ton surnom, Tet-chan ? Je vais t'appeler chaton, alors.  
– Appelle-moi Tet-chan, fut la réponse immédiate.  
– Je savais que tu serais d'accord avec moi, sourit Imayoshi, satisfait. Maintenant, comment va l'entraînement ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'essaye pas d'obtenir des informations sur ton équipe, petit Tet-chan.  
– Encore une fois, je ne suis pas petit, Imayoshi-san.  
– Appelle-moi Shoichi ou tu peux le raccourcir si tu veux, dit Imayoshi, se détendant sur son siège. Je sais que mon nom peut être ennuyant et je te préfère totalement…  
– S'il te plait, ne finit pas cette phrase, Ima… Shoichi-kun, interrompit Kuroko, hésitant dans ses mots à cause de ce que son compagnon essayait d'impliquer.  
– Eh ? Mais pourquoi ~ ? » demanda Imayoshi joyeusement alors qu'il saisissait l'autre adolescent et l'approchait de lui.  
Il regardait maintenant les yeux bleus glacés.  
« Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais tu es… »  
Soudainement, une fourchette fut jetée au plus vieux des deux et il dû se stopper pour attraper l'ustensile et le renvoyer rapidement sans que Kuroko ne le remarque.  
« Que… Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » bégaya Kuroko de façon adorable, en reculant.  
Imayoshi sourit.  
« Rien. Juste une mouche. »  
« Erk ! »  
Kagami remercia mentalement toutes les divinités concernées pour ses bons réflexes et pour avoir pu éviter la fourchette renvoyée vers eux. Elle avait frappé le mur et laissé une marque.  
« Bien joué, Kagami ! dit Hyuuga, tapotant le roux surprit sur le dos. Tu as pu empêcher Kuroko d'être molesté. »  
Kiyoshi soupira de soulagement.  
« C'était juste. Qui aurait pensé qu'Imayoshi ferait ça ?  
– Nous lui ferons payer par tous les moyen… dit Riko, menaçante, une aura sombre entourant son corps.  
– Vous ne pensez pas que la coach va trop loin ? Demandèrent les trois premières années à Izuki qui haussa seulement les épaules.  
– Rien n'est trop pour une fille quand elle a décidé quelque chose. »  
« Merci pour la visite et bonne soirée, messieurs, dit une serveuse alors qu'elle les saluait.  
– Merci pour le repas », dit Kuroko avant de sortir du café avec son rendez-vous.  
Le garçon au cheveux bleus observait Imayoshi.  
« Tu aurais dû me laisser payer ma part, Ima… Shoichi-kun. Ce n'est pas juste pour toi. »  
Imayoshi agita nonchalamment sa main.  
« C'est bon, ça ne me dérange pas. Maintenant, fini ton milkshake.  
– Humm… »  
Kuroko soupira et prit une gorgée de sa boisson mais ne la finit pas immédiatement. En fait, une partie de sa boisson coula hors de ses lèvres rosées.  
Je me demande… Imayoshi regarda curieusement les lèvres boudeuses qui avait une substance blanche qui dégoulinait.  
« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Shoichi-kun ? »  
Le plus vieux sourit. Au final, le plus jeune s'habituait à utiliser son prénom.  
« Rien, répondit-il. J'ai vraiment apprécié cette sortie. Je ne peux pas attendre le rendez-vous de demain.  
– Ah. »  
Il observa le rougissement revenir sur le visage de l'ombre.  
« Je… J'ai aussi aimé. »  
Il sourit victorieusement.  
« C'est bien. »  
Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment, chacun appréciant la tranquillité et le confort entre eux.  
A la fois Kuroko et Imayoshi étaient habitués à avoir de grandes gueules avec eux tout le temps, mais maintenant ils passaient du temps avec quelqu'un qui était calme mais aussi de bonne compagnie. C'était une situation gagnante-gagnante pour tous les deux.  
Une idée surgit soudainement dans l'esprit d'Imayoshi. Quand ils atteignirent le parc, il débuta son plan.  
Imayoshi glissa un bras derrière Kuroko et tapota l'épaule de l'autre côté. Quand Kuroko détourna les yeux, Imayoshi baissa la tête et bu ce qui restait du milkshake à la vanille mais il ne put le faire assez vite pour que Kuroko ne le remarque pas.  
« Eh ! »  
Le capitaine de Touou sourit, le liquide toujours dans sa bouche. Kuroko le foudroya du regard, le rendant très mignon.  
« On peut être deux à jouer à ce jeu. »  
Kuroko attrapa la cravate de son uniforme et le tira vers le bas, connectant leurs lèvres, le garçon aux cheveux bleus reprenant le plus de milkshake possible.  
Immédiatement, Imayoshi poussa le plus jeune sur le banc le plus proche, sans briser le baiser mais en l'approfondissant. Cela continua pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour respirer.  
« Eh », sourit Imayoshi.  
Il souleva le visage de Kuroko et bougea pour que le plus jeune le regarde dans les yeux. Kuroko le fit et le regretta immédiatement. Derrière, se trouvait son équipe de basketball !  
Kuroko cacha son visage légèrement rose dans la poitrine d'Imayoshi quand il réalisa que l'équipe de Seirin était là depuis le début. Il voulait se cacher d'eux et du sourire satisfait d'Imayoshi. Stupide pari !  
« Ne pense pas que ce sera la dernière fois que nous faisons quelque chose comme ça, murmura Imayoshi à son oreille gauche. Tu es mien. Même si tu ne sembles pas t'en rendre compte.  
– Eh bien, tu ferais mieux de m'aider à le réaliser la prochaine fois, Sho-kun, » répondit Kuroko, son visage toujours caché.  
________________________________________  
OMAKE  
« Riko, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? »  
Ils regardèrent leur coach presser plusieurs boutons rapidement sur son téléphone.  
« J'envoie les photos que j'ai prises durant le rendez-vous de la nuit dernière à la Génération des Miracles. Oh ! Et la vidéo d'Imayoshi buvant le milkshake de Kuroko. »

**Author's Note:**

> Dans des commentaires reçu, j'ai eu beaucoup de demande de suite/de réaction de la GM.  
> C'est une TRADUCTION. Et l'auteur n'a pas fait de suite. Il a même dit précisément que cela restera un OS.  
> Je suis aussi triste que vous, on ne peut que faire travailler notre imagination. Mais dans mon esprit :  
> \- Comment réagit le Génération des Miracles?  
> Déjà, il faut se mettre dans le contexte. Serin n'a pas encore rencontré Murasakibara et Akashi. Donc pour ceux qu'ils connaissent :  
> Kise : pleurs. Pleurs et pleurs.  
> Midorima : fait semblant de ne pas s'y intéresser mais demande le plus subtilement (donc pas du tout) à Kuroko si'l va bien/s'il est sur de lui.  
> Momoi : tétanisée. Puis totalement supportrice du couple.  
> Aomine : tétanisé. Hésite entre fuir et menacer son capitaine.  
> Akashi : (c'est AKASHI. Bien sur qu'il l'apprendra) aiguise ses ciseaux.  
> Murasakibara (je suis sûre que les joueurs de Basket sont un vrai réseau de commère) : s'en fiche totalement mais propose quand même d'écraser Imayoshi si Kuroko le demande et lui donne des bonbons)  
> \- Comment va agir Kuroko avec Serin ?  
> Essayer de faire comme si rien ne s'étais passé. Puis s'enfuir en utilisant sa faible présence quand il sera interrogé.  
> Voilà ! Et vous ? Comment vous imaginez la suite ?


End file.
